Capture of the Heart
by Izzie-Dreamer
Summary: Belthazor alias Cole kidnappes Phoebe. Same conditions, witch – demon. Phoebe knows that he’s a demon he kidnapped her and he knows that she’s a charmed one...
1. Chapter 1

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 1

"I'm running out of time, I have to go" said Phoebe Halliwell.

She was late, as usual. The sisters had just vanquished another demon, and now Phoebe had to hurry, because she had an interview with a company, she badly needed a job.

"Yes, of course, I can start working immediately!" said Phoebe

"That would be great, because we are already searching for quite some time, and you seem perfect for this job."

Phoebe smiled. But then her phone rang: "Phoebe, I'm sorry to disturb you but ..." crash, boom, bang "... damned ... come home now, that demon really starts to go on my nerves!" Prue yelled.

"Ok, I'm already on my way." With that, they hung up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Phoebe excused herself.

"But you can't go, you've got a job, you said you could start immediately!"

"It's very urgent, and private, and I must go now..."

"Does this often happen?"

"No, I ..." but Phoebe has always been a bad liar, and she hated to lie to other people "Yes, you must know, my sisters have the habit to run into trouble quite often..." Phoebe desperately searched for an excuse.

"Then or company can't give you this job. We need people to rely on, and people who do their job seriously!"

"I understand, perfectly, and I'll do my job seriously, but just sometimes, I must leave very quickly..."

"Goodbye Miss Halliwell."

With these words, Phoebe left the building, and cursed the fact that she was a witch. Sometimes, all she wished for was normal life, without magic, with normal problems, and without having to save the world only to get nothing in return. And she didn't even have an active power.

As she entered the manor, her sisters were already waiting for her, desperately trying to avoid the energy balls of the demon.

"Phoebe, were have you been? He's trying to kill us for half an hour already, and he can't be vanquished without the power of three!" Piper greeted her.

"I'm sorry, but I was just trying to get a job!" she responded, and then they said the spell.

As the demon was vanquished Prue said "What has gotten into them? That's already the third demon today, and yesterday, there were five, the whole week, there was one demon after the other, I'm running out of force!"

With these words another demon shimmered in.

"That's good news! I was hoping for that!" said the red demon with an evil grin on his face.

Phoebe started to attack him, she ran, and wanted to kick him, but he was faster. "Phoebe no!" They yelled, he grabbed her and shimmered them both away.


	2. Chapter 2

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 3

Phoebe started to think of a plan. She needed a plan, and a really good one if she expected to come out of this alive.

"Leo, Leo!" she whispered. Nothing happened.

She tried again and again, and finally gave up, because she realized he couldn't hear her.

"Magic forces, please help me now,

Get me out of here, 'cause I don't now how.

Get me out of this demonic cave

And bring me home to where I'm save."

"No need to try that, it won't work!" a male voice said.

Phoebe watched this young attractive man entering the room and couldn't help but wondering who he was and what the hell he did here.

"Why? Ho do you know this?"

Cole noticed that she didn't know who he was.

"Because good magic can't come in, nor go out."

"Damned!" she cursed "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Cole Turner."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I live here!" he grinned.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe begun to realize... "You, you are..."

"Yes!" he said "Don't tell me you assumed that I would keep my demonic form all the time? And here we go again, prejudices!"

"Why am I tied up? No magic can come in."

"Honey, because when you're not tied up, you could use your powers."

"Ha!" Phoebe laughed "Your research wasn't very thorough because you've got the sister without an active power!"

"You have no idea!" Cole grinned and left her alone.

In the manor

Piper paced nervously trough the attic.

"Where is Leo? He should be back by now!" she said.

"He will be back soon." Prue tried to calm her.

"How can you be so calm when our sister was kidnapped by a demon? An extremely dangerous demon!"

"I'm worried and afraid too, but that won't help us saving Phoebe! We need to stay calm and think of a plan!"

Then Leo orbed in. "Leo, thank god you're finally here!" Piper said

"Yes, but I've got bad news… This demon, Belthazor is the right hand of the source, he one of his favourite assassins. The Elders say that you definitely need the power of three to vanquish him. He is very strong and intelligent, so you need to be at you full strength and you need to be concentrated.

Did you think of a plan to free Phoebe?"

"Can you try to locate her?" Prue asked.

A few minutes later

"I can't sense her! That means she must be in the underworld."

"That's not good, but nothing else was to expect…" Prue replied. "We must think of a way to free Phoebe and then to vanquish that demon! Now let's go to work, there's a lot to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 3

Phoebe started to think of a plan. She needed a plan, and a really good one if she expected to come out of this alive.

"Leo, Leo!" she whispered. Nothing happened.

She tried again and again, and finally gave up, because she realized he couldn't hear her.

"Magic forces, please help me now,

Get me out of here, 'cause I don't now how.

Get me out of this demonic cave

And bring me home to where I'm save."

"No need to try that, it won't work!" a male voice said.

Phoebe watched this young attractive man entering the room and couldn't help but wondering who he was and what the hell he did here.

"Why? Ho do you know this?"

Cole noticed that she didn't know who he was.

"Because good magic can't come in, nor go out."

"Damned!" she cursed "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Cole Turner."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I live here!" he grinned.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe begun to realize... "You, you are..."

"Yes!" he said "Don't tell me you assumed that I would keep my demonic form all the time? And here we go again, prejudices!"

"Why am I tied up? No magic can come in."

"Honey, because when you're not tied up, you could use your powers."

"Ha!" Phoebe laughed "Your research wasn't very thorough because you've got the sister without an active power!"

"You have no idea!" Cole grinned and left her alone.

In the manor

Piper paced nervously trough the attic.

"Where is Leo? He should be back by now!" she said.

"He will be back soon." Prue tried to calm her.

"How can you be so calm when our sister was kidnapped by a demon? An extremely dangerous demon!"

"I'm worried and afraid too, but that won't help us saving Phoebe! We need to stay calm and think of a plan!"

Then Leo orbed in. "Leo, thank god you're finally here!" Piper said

"Yes, but I've got bad news… This demon, Belthazor is the right hand of the source, he one of his favourite assassins. The Elders say that you definitely need the power of three to vanquish him. He is very strong and intelligent, so you need to be at you full strength and you need to be concentrated.

Did you think of a plan to free Phoebe?"

"Can you try to locate her?" Prue asked.

A few minutes later

"I can't sense her! That means she must be in the underworld."

"That's not good, but nothing else was to expect…" Prue replied. "We must think of a way to free Phoebe and then to vanquish that demon! Now let's go to work, there's a lot to do!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 4

Late evening

"Hi! Happy to see me back?" Cole teased her as he entered with something that strongly looked like a dinner for Phoebe.

"I'd prefer to see you rot in hell!" she snapped.

"Don't be so rude! I'm only here to bring you your dinner!"

"Wow! And are you going to feed me? Because I don't know how I should eat with my hands tied up!" she replied sarcastically.

"Now promise to be a good girl then I'll untie you, but no tricks!"

"I'm not hungry!" Phoebe looked at him with furious eyes. The first thing she was going to do when he untied her, was to teach him a lesson!

He sat the plate down, moved round her and untied her feet and hands. Freed, she immediately tried to attack Cole, but he was faster, grabbed her arm and blocked her.

"I said no tricks!" he repeated angrily

"What do you expect, demon? That I'm friendly and nice to you and thank you for kidnapping me?"

"Sounds like a good opinion, doesn't it? I mean, you could be kept a lot worse and remember, you're still alive!"

"I'm alive because you need me to! Death I'm nothing worth anymore!"

"Oh there you are completely wrong, death you would be worth a lot more! And I would be the demon that killed the charmed ones, sounds nice, doesn't it? But keep in mind, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago, but that doesn't mean I can't catch up on it later, so behave!" he commanded.

Then Cole winked with his arm and a bed appeared in the room.

"You'll need the rest!" with these words he left her, slamming the door behind him.

Phoebe was stunned and suddenly she noticed that she do was hungry and tired. So she did just that, she ate and then went to bed.

The next morning, as Phoebe woke up, she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered, she was captured by some damn demon.

She got up and headed straight for the door, and it wasn't locked!

"Stupid demon" she thought "He must think that I'm so stupid that I wouldn't even notice that that door isn't locked or he is very very self-confident!"

Phoebe left 'her' room, and was surprised to see herself in a tidy and nice flat. She entered several rooms, among them a kitchen, a bedroom, a living room and then a study.

She got curious and entered. In the middle of the room was a desk with a lot of paperwork and a lot of maps from every place you can imagine, from the world, the underworld, 'up-there' and several other planes. Phoebe sat down, studied the maps and tried to find out where she was, but she found no indication.

A few minutes late, she gave up, took a file and started to read.

"1st: Capture a soul – To capture a soul, you need a lot of power and strength. You also need the incantation from the grimoire and a crystal ball, which will be the prison of the soul, from where it can't escape. Further you need to write a spell specific for the soul, in which contains the destiny of the soul once it is in the crystal ball. A soul-capture is something very special, so it changes from demon to demon, and the souls can hardly ever be freed again.

2nd: Find a soul – A captured soul can hardly ever be found. You need to know where it is, who captured it and how it was captured. The soul can't be summoned because it can't escape from its prison. Often demons hide their captured souls in a very special place only they know, or which is strongly protected, because a soul is a great treasure.

3rd: Free a soul – To free a soul, you must first find it and …"

"What are you doing here?" a very angry voice asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 5

Phoebe nearly jumped out of her skin. She had completely forgotten where she was, and she was so captured by her lecture, that she didn't even hear him enter, or did he shimmer?

"I asked what the hell you were doing here!" Cole yelled. How could he have been so stupid, he completely forgot to lock her door after he brought her the dinner. She somehow managed to piss him off.

"I … I…" Phoebe stammered almost frightened. She composed all her courage and continued "You forgot to lock my door, …" Phoebe stood up, went round the desk until she stood right in front of him. "… so I assumed that I was free to go out!"

"Stupid witch! Get out of here!"

"Or what? Are you going to kill me and then capture my soul? But you don't know how to capture a soul." Phoebe grinned and continued. "Too powerless or too stupid?" she provoked him, once she had the possibility.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Now move or do I have to carry you?" he threatened her.

"Try me!" she continued to provoke

A second later Cole swept her of her feet and carried her back towards her room.

Both thought that it was a good feeling being so close, and liked it, but both dismissed this thought as soon as it came into their minds.

Back into Phoebes room, Cole smashed her on her bed, and turned to leave. Just before he arrived at the door, he turned back and said "You better be careful what you do here! And stop sneaking around!" With these words he left her alone, again.

In the manor

"Ok, I'm finished with the spell to summon Belthazor. What about the potion?" Prue asked.

"Almost finished, but we still need a piece of Belthazors flesh and a bit of Phoebes blood." Piper replied.

"That will definitely be the most difficult part"

"I know, now let's just get a last time through the plan to see if we forgot nothing."

"Ok, first we call Phoebe, then we finish the potion with her blood, and pretty sure Belthazor will follow her, if not, we will summon him, then we take his flesh, finish the potion and vanquish him." Prue said.

"That sounds far too easy" doubted Piper

"I know, but when it works… Now let's call Phoebe with the spell to find a lost witch"

"Power of the witches' rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us, we call you near

Come to us and settle here"

Prue and Piper took an athame and sliced each a finger and spilled a bit of their blood into a bowl and continued.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee

Blood to blood, return to me."

They waited hopefully for Phoebe to arrive, but nothing happened.

"Was there something wrong?" Piper asked

"No, but I think you were right, this sounded far too easy and it was. Damn it, I don't want to know what this demon is doing to Phoebe, but he will be sorry that he was ever born when I am through with him!" Prue replied angrily

"Yes, but now we must revise our plan, and think of a better one, if we ever want to free Phoebe!"

"You're right, so what could have gotten wrong?"

"I think, she didn't even hear our call…" Piper said

"You're right, he must have blocked good magic out, so we must destroy this barrier, and I think I've got an idea… Come on now, the sooner we finish our new plan, the better for Phoebe!" Prue said, and with these words she headed back to the attic.


	6. Chapter 6

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 6

The following days were all the same. Cole came, gave Phoebe her food, and the rest of the time he left her alone. Of course, there were a few arguments, but they were only half-hearted.

Suddenly, Phoebe woke up. The first moment she didn't know why, but then she heard it, outside her room must be a fight, because she heard energy balls and persons being smashed against a wall.

Then an energy ball hit her door, and left nothing of it. Phoebe saw a demon and Cole fighting.

"Now what's this? Belthazor has a charmed one and no one, not even the source knows about it. You know, the source would reward me if I'd tell him that." The demon said.

"No wonder why you're so low in hierarchy; you can't even distinguish an ordinary witch from a charmed one!" Cole replied

"I know a charmed one when she is standing in front of me. Such a powerful aura, this is a charmed one! So many demons died trying to kill them, and now I have the possibility. When I only think about how they're going to celebrate me, the demon who killed a charmed one!"

With these words he lifted his arm, an energy ball appeared and he smashed it right were Phoebe was standing.

Too stunned to do something, Phoebe was only standing there and waited for the energy ball to kill her. She looked at Cole, and saw that he was looking at her too. It was strange.

Cole watched the scene and was torn, should he save her or not? The demon would let her die, he could find another powerful witch to serve his purpose, but his human side didn't want her death, the hell knows why.

The last second Cole jumped in front of her, pushed her aside, and the energy ball hit him. He lay on the floor and smashed an energy ball at the demon, but the demon was faster and shimmered out before the energy ball hit him.

Phoebe and Cole were left alone. Now there was an awkward silence.

"You are hurt." Phoebe said looking at the wound on his chest and not really knowing what she could say after he just saved her live who knows why.

She got up, and tried to find a bathroom. Even demons must have a bathroom, she thought.

She felt great relief as she finally found the bathroom. She took some towels, made them wet with cold water and returned to Cole.

She cleaned the wound, and then made a bandage.

No one spoke.

Unable to stand the silence a moment longer, Phoebe asked "Why did you lie? Why did you tell him that I wasn't a charmed one?"

"Because I didn't want him to know!" he replied in a tone that made clear that he wouldn't say anything more.

And then Phoebe dared to ask the question that was really bothering her.

"Why did you do save me?"

"I told you already, if I wanted you death I would have done it long ago." He replied sarcastically.

"That's it? You save my life and as explanation all I get is a silly sarcastic comment?" Phoebe didn't even know why his answer pissed her off, but it did. A lot. Maybe because the demon that kidnapped her saved her, and now everything isn't black and white, but there's also a lot of grey. Or maybe because of this indefinable look that they shared.

Why did he never answer her questions? And why the hell could he annoy her like nobody else?

Cole tried to get up. "Ouch! Damn, that hurt's. When I get that demon…"

The first thing Phoebe thought was that he deserved this, but then again he did save her, so she decided to be a little less a pain in the ass. But only a little less. So she helped him up.

"Now we have a little problem…" Cole said as he was up. Phoebe gave him a questioning look. "That demon knows you're here, and he knows that you're a charmed one."

"I don't get the point; a lot of people know that I'm a charmed one."

"Yes, but now a demon knows that you're in the underworld with a demon that obviously needs you because otherwise you would be death long ago, and because he saved you from another demon. So what will this demon probably do? He'll go to the source to boast his image and then there will be bounty hunters everywhere to find and most certainly kill us."

"And what do we now? I mean I'm pretty sure you won't send me back home, or do you?" she asked trying to sound hopeful.

"We have to escape. I planned to find it alone but now you have to go with me, and it's pretty dangerous, but by now you must be used to it. Now come on, I don't know how long it will take for him to inform the source, because then the whole underworld will search us."

"Find what?" Phoebe asked.

"We have no time to discuss, the sooner we leave, the better."

"But…" Phoebe started

Cole ran into his study, took some papers, took Phoebe by the hand and shimmered them away.


	7. Chapter 7

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 7

To Phoebes surprise Cole shimmered them back to the normal world. They were standing in the middle of a backstreet where no one else was. They went to the main street and Phoebe didn't know but they weren't in San Francisco anymore and she doubted that they were still in the United States.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are in Germany, Berlin to be exactly." He answered.

"And what the hell are we doing here?"

"We are hiding! We will live among mortals, using no magic, and it will take quite while for them to find out where we are, that will give us time."

"Time for what? And you obviously need me, but for what?"

"Don't be so curious, it's not a good character trait, it will bring you into trouble."

With these words he headed towards a nice looking hotel, the four seasons. They entered and headed for the reception.

"Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?" the receptionist asked.

"Excuse me? I only speak English…" Cole explained.

"Oh yes, of course. Can I help you?" the receptionist asked again, this time in English.

"Yes, we want a room for two please." Cole said "But two separate beds." He added.

"Ok. Now I only need your names, and then you get you rooms." The receptionist explained.

"My name is Cole Turner, and this is…" "Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell." She interrupted him smiling flirtatious at the receptionist. "Turner!" he corrected.

"So what is it now?" the receptionist asked

"Halliwell" "Turner" they both said in union.

"Halliwell-Turner" Cole finally said. "She's my sister." He continued as he saw the look of the receptionist.

"I'm married…" Phoebe continued to explain their behaviour because of her name.

"But she's getting divorced, but she still hasn't accepted it." Cole continued looking at Phoebe with a don't-dare-to-contradict-me look. "When do we get our rooms?" he asked.

"They are finished. Here's the key Mr. Turner. Do you need help with you luggage?"

"No, thank you."

Phoebe and Cole headed for the elevator. As soon as they were in their room, Phoebe exploded. "What the hell was that about? My sister still hasn't accepted that she's being divorced." She imitated him "Now he thinks I'm some sort of lunatic!"

"Should I've told him you were my wife? What would he have thought, I mean I asked for two beds! Of course, I could have told him you were my secretary, but I don't want that he thinks that I'm screwing you, so I thought presenting you as my sister would bring the least trouble, but no, you couldn't hold you tongue and let me do the speaking part!"

Phoebe was taken aback by his speech that she decided to change the topic. "If you want us to remain unnoticed, why the hell did you use our real names?"

"In the underworld no one knows my human name, demons only know my demon name, and the other one is only if I want to hide here or if I'm on a secret mission, so it's important that no one knows it."

"But what's with my name?" Phoebe asked

"Your name is known, and that's also part why I didn't want to use it!" he replied. Of course it was a lie, he hadn't even thought about changing their names, but Phoebe gave him this argument on a silver plate, so he had to take it.

Frustrated by his replies, Phoebe decided to go to sleep, it was late, and she hated it that Cole was always right. Secretly she thought that he was somewhat clever, but she would never admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 8

The next morning Cole tried to wake Phoebe.

"Hey, wake up." he said gently, thinking how beautiful and peaceful she looked while sleeping. Sure, she was also stunning while she was awake, but now she looked like an angel, something precious that should be protected no matter what.

He got no reaction from Phoebe. "Now come on, wake up." He repeated a little louder. Still no reaction. "Witch, get up now!" he yelled, but Phoebe was still asleep. "If you want it the hard way" Cole murmured.

He went to the bathroom, and filled a glass full of cold water, went back to Phoebe and poured it on Phoebes face. She gasped, jumped out of her bed and started screaming "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I was only trying to wake you darling!" Cole answered, amused by her sudden outburst, which was completely in contrast with how peaceful she was while she was sleeping. And deep down he found her very attractive when she was so angry, it showed some of the passion of which Cole was sure, there would be a lot more in her.

"There are sure as hell other ways to wake someone!" she said still angry.

"I tried! I tried really hard, but you wouldn't wake up." He couldn't help but think about how sweet she was in her nightgown which was in fact a T-Shirt far to large for her which she bought from the tourist shop in the lobby, her messy hair and her sleepy expression. Phoebe headed for the bathroom, got dressed in the same old clothes she was wearing for the last week.

A full hour later she came out and was already awaited by Cole.

"What are we doing now?" she asked calmer but still a little pissed.

"Because this could take more time than expected, you need several things, such as new clothes and so on."

Phoebe didn't understand but hadn't the time to ask, because Cole took her hand and shimmered her into the manor.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked "I mean we are at the manor, my sisters could come every moment."

"Not in this plane." He replied

"What do you mean?"

"We are in another plane, everything is the same as in the 'real' world, but here are no people. So now go to your room and get your stuff, I'll wait here."

"You don't think I'll leave you alone? You could go and take the book of shadows!"

"If it were that simple, we would have taken it a long time ago." He answered slightly upset. "Everything that has to do with magic is protected. It can't be found here, so no need to try and find a potion or a spell, here no such things exist."

To verify what Cole said, she headed straight towards the attic and as Cole said, the book wasn't there. Reassured, she went to her room, took a suitcase and started packing her things.

Finally finished she went back to the living room, where Cole was waiting. He was watching all the family photos that were there.

"Is this your mother?" he asked

"Yes" Phoebe replied, trying to hide the hurt that the memory of her mother brought.

"And this must be your grand-mother, your father …" then he suddenly stopped. He saw a little girl, the youngest of the three and knew immediately that this must be Phoebe. Even if he hadn't known that she was the youngest, he would have recognised her.

"Go on," Phoebe said "Until now you weren't that bad at guessing."

"This is Prue, and that must be Piper." He continued. Leaving her deliberately out.

"Not bad, you must be well informed." Phoebe said as he continued watching the photos.

"There are no other family photos, what happened?" Cole asked wondering why there were only photos of the girls with their grand-mother and none with their parents.

"They left." She answered in a bitter tone showing that she had no intention to tell him more.

Phoebe noticed that she was hungry; she hasn't had breakfast this morning and used this as an excuse to end this strange discussion.

"Does foot exist here?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course, it has nothing to do with magic. Except magical things, everything is as you know it."

"I'm hungry" Phoebe said, afraid that he would laugh, so she explained "I didn't have breakfast this morning…"

"I understand, I'm hungry too. But here there's no restaurant, the buildings are there, but no one cooks, because here is no one except us."

"My sister is a chef; we always have something to eat."

So Phoebe went to the kitchen and made pancakes for her and Cole. They ate quietly, and without any bickering and arguing. It was an agreeable atmosphere and Phoebe almost regretted as he told her that it was time to return to the real plane.


	9. Chapter 9

Capture of the Heart

Chapter 9

It was shortly after noon as Phoebe and Cole were back in "their" room in Berlin. Phoebe started unpacking her things, while Cole sat on a couch reading some files.

"Are you finished?" he asked Phoebe after some time.

"Almost. Why?"

"Because we are leaving in about half an hour." He said in a business like manner.

"Where?" Phoebe felt like a little child asking silly questions like "why" "where" and so on.

"You'll see soon enough."

Phoebe started to reply something but was cut off by him.

"I don't know yet where we are going

This made absolutely no sense to Phoebe. "So we are leaving, that you know for sure, but you don't know where we are going. You do understand that this makes little sense…"

"I'm trying to find out, where we need to go." he said. "Of course!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Why didn't I think of that sooner, it was so obvious"

Phoebe didn't understand a word and was still puzzled as he grabbed her hand and shimmered them away.

He shimmered them back to the underworld, outside a cave which was Raynor's, Cole's former mentors, "home".

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe questioned.

"We are looking for something. I don't know what it looks like, but I recognize it when I see it. Now be quiet, someone could hear us!"

So Phoebe did as he told. She watched Cole as he closed his eyes, it was similar to what Leo did when he tried to locate on of his charges.

"He's not here, we can go in, but be careful, there could be traps." Cole said.

They entered the cave and it looked like a place to live. Phoebe had absolutely no idea of what to do, so she was just standing there and watched Cole as he searched for something on the wall.

"It must be here somewhere, why did I never pay attention to such things?" he said.

Cole was searching for some hidden place behind the wall. But he didn't remember were it was, and how it can be opened. He never paid attention to such things or Raynor had made him forget about it.

"What are you searching for?" Phoebe asked.

"For some hidden place behind this damned wall." he replied angrily due to the fact that he didn't find it. Then suddenly he sensed another demon that wasn't very strong. This must be Raynor's disciple, he thought.

"We must hide, another demon comes. And if we are lucky, he will show us what we are searching for."

"What?" Phoebe asked not understanding what he meant. She saw no other demon. "Where is another…" In this moment the demon shimmered in and Cole took Phoebe and pressed her in a corner, her back touching the wall. He stood only a few millimetres away from her, facing her.

Both forgot where they were, so close to one another. Their eyes locked and both were unable to look away. All they could think about were one another's lips and how it would be to kiss them.

So it came that neither of them noticed that the demon was aware of their presence. He saw them and knew they weren't aware of his presence. This was his chance and so he smashed an energy ball right in their direction.

Cole sensed magic "Down!" he cried and instinctively grabbed Phoebe and threw them both to the ground. The energy ball hit the wall and left them both unharmed. They stood up and Cole immediately smashed an energy ball back, but missed too. Meanwhile Phoebe starts to attack the demon. She ran to him, jumped to kick him, but she stays in the air, turning around herself.

The demon again wanted to throw an energy ball at Phoebe, but Cole blocked his and Phoebe fell down. She stood up and started running towards Cole as again an energy ball is smashed at her.


End file.
